


Novel Interests

by lynnaria



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Route, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnaria/pseuds/lynnaria
Summary: Ashe and Caspar deal with unfamiliar feelings.





	Novel Interests

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i have 3 ongoing fics now and yes i am very sorry i cant focus on writing one thing at once sdfdsf

It had barley been a week since the Professor and all the students had gathered together at the monastery. Despite the war raging on outsides of the walls of the church, morale was up, just from everyone being able to see their old friends again. Seeing that his class had all managed to survive felt like a dream to Ashe. While they all weren't mentally perfect, knowing that they weren't dead was still a relief. The chaos had caused everyone to look way different, Ashe thinks. 5 years really wasn't that long of a time, but no one looks the same, save Seteth and Flayn, maybe. 

Another big shock to Ashe was the fact that Caspar had joined their numbers. He knew his father was the leader of military affairs for the Empire, so he had just assumed Caspar would align himself with the opposite side. He was glad he didn't though, fighting against someone you thought of as a friend would break Ashe's heart. The idea of fighting Edelgard already wasn't very appealing to him, and he barely even knew her.

They had spoken briefly in passing, sometimes at dinner, but with so much work to be done, it was hard to find time to socialize. Ashe realizes that Caspar hasn't outgrown his vigilante nature when he sees him chase after a shoplifter, though. 

"Caspar! Stop!" Ashe shouts, running after him. 

Caspar doesn't acknowledge him, continuing to run to the gate. Ashe is thankful he's built up stamina over the last few years, he doesn't know if he'd be able to keep up in their academy days.

The thief didn't look to be over 16, and Ashe could tell by his grubby clothing and the bones poking through his skin that he wasn't someone with a lot of wealth. He can't help but feel sympathy for people like that, as he was there himself before. He doubts Caspar has thought of that, Caspar is one to act before he thinks. If he could just catch him, he could convince him to stop running after the boy.

An opening presents itself when Caspar trips over a tree root emerging from the soil. Caspar manages to correct his footing easily, but not before Ashe can grab hold of the back of his robes.

"Caspar!" Ashe says again, still not eliciting any kind of verbal response from the other boy. 

He turns around, elbow landing in Ashe's face, making his hands slip. Ashe reflexively tries grabbing him again, this time gripping his hair and pulling him backwards. Caspar grunts, mostly out of surprise. He tries to swat Ashe's hands away. Ahead, the boy is barely visible, still running at full speed as if his life depends on it. Ashe sighs at the sight, happy that he had managed to get away. The moment of relief is brief, Caspar whips around, grabbing onto Ashe's hair now, tugging it back.

"Why would you try to stop me?!" He yells, brows furrowed in anger

"That boy clearly needed that money!" Ashe retorts, non relenting.

"Yeah?! You know who else needs that money? Us!" Caspar spat.

"We'll find some other way to get money! That kid was out of options!" 

"What about our options?! We don't exactly have a lot of them either!"

"We have the support of the Kingdom and the Church, we have infinity more options than he ever would!"

"Why couldn't he do odd-jobs for merchants, or-" Caspar begun

"No! You have no idea what it's like to be in that position!" Ashe was getting more heated as this went on. "Merchants and nobles pay us commonfolk pennies and nickles for doing the most tedious work for them!"

"So you resort to st-"

"Yes! We resort to stealing! A noble born person like you has no understanding of it, honestly I-" Ashe is cut off as Caspar pulls him close to him by his hair. They're nose to nose now, and Ashe can't bring himself to form words anymore.

They stay like that for a few moments. Silently. Ashe hasn't seen him up this close before. His eyes are a unique shade of light blue, and his brows are unkempt and dark. Ashe opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Caspars lips collapsing into his own.

His eyes widen in shock. He lets go of the other boy's hair, body freezing up. He blinks a few times before closing his eyes and relaxing his lips. Caspar's hand is still on his head, he grips his locks and pulls him closer. Ashe places his hand on Caspar's jaw, inviting him to continue.

They finally break away from each other. They look at one another like they haven't seen the other in 10 years. Caspar's face is pink with shame, and Ashe feels his own cheeks getting hotter as he processes what just happened. Caspar lets go of him, taking a step back. He blinks, soundlessly, and starts walking to the monastery without another word. Ashe watches him leave. He grips his chest in shock. What was _that_ all about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one bc its 6am rn  
in their a support caspar and ashe clash a lot more, so i kinda wanted to expand on it? theres a huge difference between a and b, so i kinda wanted to write the stuff between those two points if u get what i mean  
hope you like it im sorry i have so many ongoing stories rn dsfdsaf


End file.
